


With Enemies Like You, Who Needs Friends?

by tizzyjukebox



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Lunch date, Other, Post Almost-Armageddon, just cuteness, no sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tizzyjukebox/pseuds/tizzyjukebox
Summary: A standing lunch engagement between ineffable idiots.





	With Enemies Like You, Who Needs Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Characters aren't mine they belong to Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett and this is just some fluffy stuffs

Crowley wasn’t sure Aziraphale was coming. Sure, it’s not like he’s ever missed lunch with him before. It’s not like Aziraphale to skip out on an engagement, but every time, Crowley managed to convince himself that his angel had decided to give up on him. After all, he was a demon, Aziraphale was an Angel, yadda yadda. He had yet to give the demon reason for doubt, but perhaps he was just naturally cynical and pessimistic.

His musings appeared to be correct, as just then the lovely little Angel walked into the cafe and headed straight to Crowley, his face beaming. Since they averted Armageddon and saved the world and all that, they had a standing lunch date every Wednesday. Well, it wasn’t a _date_ date, was it? It was just a standing engagement with a friend and they spoke about mundane things like friends do.

“Hello, dear. I hope you had a lovely week.” The bright Angel sat across from Crowley, and the demon tried to contain the smile he felt appearing at the sound of Aziraphale’s voice.

“Well, now that I’m forever off the hook of tempting humans, I’ve taken up knitting.” Crowley had actually started knitting because he saw a skein of yarn in a shop that was soft as an Angel’s wings and the colour of Aziraphale’s eyes and he simply had to turn it into a scarf for his angel.

“Oh, how exciting! What have you taken to making?” Aziraphale’s eyes shone bright with excitement, and Crowley could just see him glowing.

“That’s a surprise, angel. You’ll see when I’m done. What about you, how’s the bookshop?”

“Why, it’s the same every week, dear. I dust and read my books and nobody buys them! It’s quite a charmed life, but simple,” Aziraphale let out a soft sigh, and Crowley sensed a little discontent.

“Are you...are you bored, angel?” Crowley couldn’t keep the surprise out of his voice. He had always thought Aziraphale was the most content being in the universe, happy to read his books and listen to Sondheim records. Yet here he was, apparently unsure of how he wanted to continue his new life of freedom.

“Bored? Oh dear, of course not!” Crowley was not convinced. “It just gets quiet sometimes, that’s all. Why do you think I so look forward to our lunches?” His sentiments nearly made Crowley weep, but the demon had to keep up his stoicism or he’d never hear the end of it.

“Perhaps, er, I can be around a bit more. I mean, if you’d like the company?” Crowley could feel himself growing red, but Aziraphale smiled wider.

“You’d come round to the bookshop just to spend time with me? Oh, my dear that’s so kind of you!” The Angel winked at Crowley before he could react to being called ‘kind’, and it threw him off. He didn’t like being messed with, not when he was trying his best to be serious for once.

“Well I wouldn’t want my angel unhappy, that would quite sour our lunch dates.” Crowley grinned as it was Aziraphale’s turn to blush. They hadn’t been calling them dates, but deep in their hearts they knew.

“Speaking of,” Crowley continued, “I would like to clear the air about something. Are these-”

“Absolutely,” Aziraphale cut in, “These are absolutely dates, if that’s what you’re hoping for.” How the Angel knew what Crowley was hoping for the demon didn’t understand, but he smiled.

“Well that’s good, angel, because I love you.”


End file.
